


Post Isla Nublar

by papyrus4sirus



Series: Eyes On Me [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Manipulation, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyrus4sirus/pseuds/papyrus4sirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving the events of Jurassic World, will Zach survive a family visit from Aunt Claire and Owen Grady?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Isla Nublar

They had made it off the island alive. The events of a terrifying weekend were over, and Zach was thrust back into an ordinary reality. Divorcing parents, a kid brother he loved dearly and the problem of a girlfriend he felt disconnected from. To be fair, he hadn’t felt very connected to her prior to leaving. But a weekend full of examining his own mortality had changed him drastically, throw in sexual relations with a man almost double his age and it really made for some startling introspection.

The irritating symptoms of PTSD had a way of making Zach aware of just how fragile the human mind was. He was bitter about having to deal with it and more bitter still that his brother was going through it. It simply wasn’t fair. But together they struggled through the ramifications of having survived an Indominus Rex.

Zach broke up with his girlfriend after only three days of being back.

After one month, the nightmares hadn’t stopped. Neither had Gray’s.

After two months their dad had officially moved out of the house.

After three months Aunt Claire scheduled a reunion; a “Touch-Base Meeting” she had called it, typical of her corporate personality.

The reunion was to be held at their house, Owen and Claire would be flying in to stay a week with them. The prospect of seeing Owen Grady once more had a dual affect of excitement and dread for Zach.

Despite the trials and tribulations Zach had faced with his aunt, he felt no more endeared to her. With his brother the dynamic changed drastically. Zach half expected to feel the same about Claire, but he simply didn’t. She lied too much and cared too little. She had done her best, that much he could acknowledge, but there were some aspects of the events on Isla Nublar that Zach couldn’t work past.

Owen was another story. After their admittedly bizarre, although thrilling, sexual encounter nothing had been resolved. They hadn’t even spoken to one another about it. The last clear exchange Zach remembered having with Owen was in the holding area before boarding the boat; their eyes had met from across the room. Owen had nodded.  Zach returned the gesture feeling entirely empty when Owen then walked out of his line of sight.

And that was that.

~~~~~~~~  


 Owen and Claire arrived at their house around 5:00pm. Just in time for a sit-down family dinner. Gray flung himself at Aunt Claire, just as he had done on the island. Zach stayed back offering a feeble, “Hey guys.”

What do you say to the remaining survivors of a dinosaur attack?

Aunt Claire smiled at Zach and Owen nodded at him. A motion Zach found completely frustrating, but didn’t dare let on.

The dinner passed in much the same vein. Zach kept quiet preferring to observe rather than interact, he was feeling strangely detached from his family. Gray seemed unusually happy which Zach was grateful for; Gray was talking animatedly with Owen while Aunt Claire and his mom were deeply entrenched in their own conversation.

The longer dinner carried on the more surreal it all felt. How could Zach’s life change this dramatically after the course of one spectacularly bad vacation? The one thing that pulled Zach from his melancholy thoughts was seeing the interactions between Claire and Owen. Jealousy struck in a way it hadn’t for a very long time. Zach clung to the newly recovered emotion like a life line. Jealousy was clear and identifiable, it pulled him from the murky waters of the thoughts he was tired of entertaining.

A kiss on the cheek, Owens hand on Claire’s thigh; Zach tried not to stare. Unbidden, the memory of Owen’s hand stroking him to climax played over in his mind.

Zach took a swig of water and shifted in his seat. Owen noticed.

“How’s life post Jurassic World, Zach?” Owen asked, looking him in the eye.

The whole table seemed to fall silent. Before Zach could even answer Aunt Claire was chiming in.

“I heard you broke up with Kelly, I’m so sorry.”

Zach pulled his eyes from Owens.

“It was a long time coming.” He told Claire.

“I see.” She replied, sounding more interested than she likely was.

The conversation deviated once more, as if Zach hadn’t been asked a question. He didn’t mind though, he preferred it this way.

The night was long with reminiscing. Zach retired early with Gray and the two of them sat up in bed for awhile, talking and reading. It had become routine for them to spend time together before bed, easing both their fears in an attempt to dissuade the nightmares.

Predictably, later that night and alone in his own room, Zach awoke with a start from a vivid night terror. Feeling unhinged and unable to go back to sleep Zach wandered downstairs for a glass of water. The light above the stove was on providing a warm glow to the kitchen which was almost comforting. He stood with his hands braced on either side of the sink, willing the images of his brother’s death from his mind.

“You okay?” the words, so eerily familiar, held Zach in place.  

Owen noticed the half empty glass of water on the counter next to Zach and the tension in his shoulders. Slowly, Zach turned around.

“I’m fine, just some PTSD you know how it is.” 

“I do.” Owen said quietly, seating himself on a stool at the kitchen island, “I have nightmares too. We had a lot of close calls back there.”

“Too many.” Zach replied.

“Do you miss the raptors?” Zach surprised himself with the question.

Owen’s brow furrowed and he nodded, “Yes.”

Both grew quiet and contemplative. The clock on the stove showed 1:00AM. The faucet dripped.

 Zach felt strange, he didn’t want to delve further into the past so he began to excuse himself, “I’m headed back to bed.”

“Want some company?”

The words were like a lifeline, one that made him angry just the same.

“What about Aunt Claire?” Zach spat, his voice a fraction higher than he meant it to be.

Owen shrugged, “She’s sound asleep.”

Zach couldn’t even muster an eye roll; he just stood there, mouth agape.

“It’s up to you, kid.” Owen replied coolly, rising from his seat and heading for the doorway.

Zach couldn’t let this opportunity pass him by, not after months of thinking about him, not now that Owen was here in the flesh.

“Okay.”

Owen stopped and turned around giving Zach a genuine grin.

Zach returned the smile, still feeling that insatiable pull to the badass that was Owen Grady. He brought out the strangest desires in Zach; half his time was spent wanting to be Owen and the other half was spent wanting to shag him.

Owen ascended the stairs with a watchful eye, Zach following close behind. When the hallways had been assessed Owen gestured for Zach to lead the way. All the parts of Zach’s brain that told him this was morally inexcusable were shut down in favor of the reality of the man following behind him.

Zach led him into the room and Owen closed the door gently behind them.

“Does your bed squeak?” Owen asked, looking around the room.

“No.”

“Do you have lube?”

“No…just lotion.” Replied Zach, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

 “We can work with that.” Owen smiled again, approaching Zach with languid steps.

 Zach could feel his heart beating faster. Owen stood before him, their height difference more noticeable in Owens proximity; he grabbed the hem of Zach’s grey night shirt and pulled it over his head. He then ran a finger down Zach’s plump lower lip before trailing his hand along his torso and to his boxers. Owen took both his hands to the waistband and gradually lowered his boxers crouching down to his knees as he followed the materials progress. Zach groaned when his cock sprang free. Owen stood back up and removed his own shirt and pajama bottoms in record time. Zach couldn’t help but stare at Owen’s cock, impressed with the size and pink color. 

Zach immediately reached for Owens dick, not daring to miss out this time around. Touching Owen made Zach harder by the second. Zach extracted a few satisfying groans from Owen before his hand was pulled away. Owen pushed Zach down to the bed.

“What do you want, Zach?” Owen whispered into Zach’s hair and ear, sucking on his ear lobe and rolling his hips repeatedly against Zach’s.

“Everything.” Zach choked out.

Owen sat back on his haunches, reaching for the lotion in the drawer. Coating his dick and two fingers he looked up at Zach.

“You sure?”

Zach nodded eagerly. Owen shimmied his way between Zach’s legs, parting them wider. He stroked him a few times and then trailed a finger to the cleft of his ass. He nudged one finger inside and Zach let out a long breath. The sensation was new but not unwelcome. A second finger was added and Zach felt full, the sensation to move against the digits felt primal. Owen curled his fingers inside Zach striking the nerves deep inside. Zach moaned loudly, grabbing Owens wrist, whether to make him stop or continue he wasn’t sure.

Owen paused.

“Is it too much?”

“No just… new.”  Zach let go of his wrist and nodded for him to continue. Owen moved his fingers inside Zach for a few more minutes, granting him time to adjust.

Eventually he removed his fingers and began to drape his full body along Zach’s. Placing kisses on his neck and moving to his lips Owen aligned his cock. Bit by bit he breached his hole and Zach felt overwhelmed by the sensation. Owen leaned back and guided himself deeper into Zach. Soon he began to roll his hips, Zach moaning softly and sounding breathless. Owen increased his pace. Zach closed his eyes and turned his head whimpering at the sensation.

“Hey.” Owen said, taking hold of Zach’s dick and stroking it, “Eyes on me.”

Zach shuddered all over, opening his eyes to meet Owen’s.

“You want to come, Zach?”

“Y-yes.” The word trembled out of him.

“You’re doing good, kid.” Owen praised, riding into him deeper, using his free hand to hoist Zach’s left leg higher and wider.

“I’m gonna…” Zach came before he could get the words out, shooting his load into Owen’s hand.

Owen pumped him through the aftershocks and kept his own pace up before reaching climax. The sensation inside Zach was strange but beyond that observation his brain couldn’t register much more. Zach remained quiet, out of his mind with bliss.

Owen surmised that if the teen had lotion, he would have tissues close at hand. He found them beneath the bed and began cleaning them both up.

“Whoa.” Zach breathed, finally regaining speech.

“Yeah?” Owen questioned, smiling and getting dressed. Owen picked up Zach’s clothes and brought them over to him. Zach made no move to reach for them so Owen placed them on his bed.

“Get some rest.” Owen concluded, running a hand through Zach’s bangs.

Zach didn’t even protest the gesture, but replied, “Thanks.”

The bedroom door clicked shut and Zach was alone once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Zach's views on Claire Dearing do not reflect my own.


End file.
